


life is strange

by kissbaeks



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha Park Chanyeol, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mpreg, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Baekhyun, Omega Byun Baekhyun, Wolf Pack, technical selfcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:20:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21742093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissbaeks/pseuds/kissbaeks
Summary: baekhyun never imagined his life turning out like this.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Byun Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48





	life is strange

baekhyun sighs, stopping when he reaches the door of their hut. he almost dreads going in to see his mate, but he shouldn’t. baëkhyun is only pregnant, not sick. he’s been resting a lot lately, his tummy too big at this point for him to be moving around a lot. he’s carrying chanyeol’s pups and chanyeol is quite the alpha. he always helps the two of them with their heats, but they’d never had him purposefully knot them to get one of them pregnant. baëkhyun was the lucky one, finding out about his pregnancy after a long few weeks of illness. the omegas were happy, though. they’ve been wanting pups for a while now and chanyeol has granted their wish. he sighs, finally pushing the door open. 

“i’m home,” he calls, toeing his shoes off. he steps deeper into the hut, noticing how the entire place is dark. he finds baëkhyun curled up in their bed, his arms wrapped around his swollen belly. his eyes are closed, his long lashes casting shadows on his round cheeks. the scar that runs from one cheekbone to the other seems redder than usual in the dark, but he looks so _perfect_. he stirs, whimpering until he rolls over to face his mate. 

“hi,” he mumbles, blinking sleepily. 

“hey,” baekhyun leans down to kiss his mate. it’s weird, being mated to a different version of himself. baëkhyun is from an alternate universe, but he and chanyeol’s alternate self had somehow made it to baekhyun’s universe. not that he doesn’t like that. he loves baëkhyun. he loves him and the pups baëkhyun will give birth to. “how was it today?”

“sore.” baëkhyun has become fond of one-worded answers. “puppies want to hurt me.”

“they don’t wanna hurt you,” he responds, sighing. “you know that. it’s just because they’re chanyeol’s pups so they’re probably gonna be big like him and you’re so small.”

baëkhyun is even more lithe and delicate than baekhyun is. he’s small and perfect, petite but unbreakable. 

“i am not small.” the smaller one pouts, resting his pretty hands on his big belly. “these puppies are much too active.” 

“should we let chanyeol knock me up next time?” he huffs, patting his mate’s belly. 

“yes.” baëkhyun whines, pouting even more. “this is very uncomfortable, baekhyun. i don’t like it. they had better be cute or i might be upset.”

“oh, hush.” he shuts baëkhyun up with a kiss, cupping his round cheeks when they pull away. baekhyun presses soft kisses to the scar on his mate’s face. “you’re doing wonderfully, babe. it’s gonna be fine. besides, your due date is soon.”

“i will break your hand.” baëkhyun mutters venomously. “this is your fault. you wanted babies and told your chanyeol to fuck both of us until we were both pregnant. yes! you said that. you wanted us both to be pregnant, but you never got knocked up like me! not _fair_!”

“relax, please.” baekhyun hugs the smaller close, letting baëkhyun’s head come to rest against his chest. the other whimpers when baekhyun’s elbow brushes against his breasts, which have already started filling with milk. “relax. doesn’t that feel better?”

“no.” a soft whimper drifts to his ears. “hurts a lot, baek. my belly hurts. my back hurts. i want my body back!”

“hush, hush,” he shushes him gently, pressing soft kisses to baëkhyun’s cheeks, forehead, and temples. “you will be happy when we have pups. you’ll love them and the pain will be worth it.”

“but i want it to go away!” a sob bubbles out of baëkhyun, leaving him crying against baekhyun’s sturdy chest. 

“hey…” baekhyun thumbs away some of baëkhyun’s tears gently. “darling, you’ve come so far. you’re close to the due date. i know your tummy hurts and your breasts ache, but it’ll feel better when the pups are here.”

“i want to have them now.” the smaller omega murmurs, breath hitching as he tries to stop sobbing. “i want them to be born already so i can have my life back. you can’t even pleasure me anymore! i am _too_ _heavy_ for you. only chanyeol does it now and i know _you_ are not happy about it. but he calls me buttercup, and it’s sweet.” 

“of course i’m not.” baekhyun huffs. “my mate is pregnant and has needs and i’m allowing another man to satisfy them! of course i’m not happy about it. i should be stronger.”

“you are strong.” baëkhyun sighs dismissively. “we’re fine.”

“you should rest.” baekhyun says after a while of silence. “you need it… goodnight, love.” this time, baëkhyun doesn’t argue. he slumps against his mate with a sad sigh and closes his eyes. he drifts off with a quiet whimper. 

it’s jongdae who fetches him when it’s time. outgoing, loud mouthed jongdae is reduced to stutters because _baëkhyun is scary when he’s in pain._ the poor omega had gone into labor while baekhyun was out with the other omegas, working on the dinner for their pack that night. jongin, a fellow omega, had pushed him from the table and told him not to come back until he could tell them the names of his pups. he had followed jongdae, frantic and worried. 

baëkhyun lays on the bed, whimpering and trying not to cry as he rubs his pregnant belly in an attempt to calm the pups. they’re moving around so much, kicking hard enough for their tiny feet to be visible through his tight shirt. 

“jongdae,” baekhyun breathes, glancing to his best friend. “would you fetch the healer, please?” a very pale jongdae nods before racing off. baekhyun settles next to his mate. 

“hey, sweetheart,” he murmurs, pushing baëkhyun’s white-blonde hair away from his face. tears are rolling down his cheeks. he takes a hold of baëkhyun’s small hand after situating himself behind his mate. baëkhyun rests his head against his mate’s chest, panting through the contractions. “you ready for this?”

“are you really fine with it?” baëkhyun whimpers, squeezing baekhyun’s hand. his legs are spread, he already feels the need to push. “with… with me mothering the pups of an alpha?”

“well, seeing as i can’t get you pregnant, yeah. i’m fine with it.” he kisses his mate’s cheek. “and besides, chanyeol’s only agreed to help us have a family. he said he’ll only consider himself like an uncle to the pups. and i’m next, remember? if we want more pups, i’ll be the one getting pregnant.”

“i kn.. know… but still.”

“don’t worry about it, okay? focus on the task at hand. pups first, worry later.”

baëkhyun cries for hours after the healer arrives with a shaky jongdae in tow. she instructs him on how to deliver pups, as he’s decided he wants to be the next pack healer. baekhyun feels much better knowing his best friend is assisting the birth of his children. baëkhyun can’t stop whimpering, begging baekhyun to rub his tummy. the other omega does so diligently. 

they have three pups. they’re big pups, two of them weighing seven pounds and one weighing six. the seven pound ones are boys and the one that weighs six is a girl. she’s visibly smaller than her brothers, but she’s a fighter. she was born first, after all. baëkhyun seems exhausted but happy, smiling while his pups sleep against his soft chest. the healer instructs baëkhyun to shift into his wolf form to feed them since there’s three and he only has two nipples in his human form. his wolf is even smaller than baekhyun’s, just like how chanyeøl is slightly bigger than chanyeol. it’s weird that baekhyun’s alternate self is smaller, but he’s never questioned it. he’s been here for years now, baekhyun doesn’t worry about his mate leaving anymore, now that they have a family.

“what should we name them?” baëkhyun asks softly, looking so tired but so happy. 

“hmm.. for the girl, i think her name should be chanmi because we wouldn’t have these precious little babies without chanyeol.”

“mmh, okay.”

“and for the boys… the smaller one should be hojoon.”

“daejung for the other?”

“perfect. they’re perfect, darling…” baekhyun feels so incredibly proud now. his mate gave birth to _their_ pups that one of his best friends helped them make, and his other best friend helped deliver them. “just like you.”

“oh, oh… look,” baëkhyun whimpers, tearing up and pointing to the sleeping pups. “their ears are so big! even in this form… just like chanyeol.”

“that’s cute,” he mumbles, giving his mate a kiss. “but we’ll figure out which of his features they got after you’ve fed them and taken a nap.”

“fine.” the other omega pouts, but shifts with a whine and lets baekhyun settle their three pups against his belly. they all latch on with a bit of nudging from the omega still in his human form. he strokes baëkhyun’s soft fur, then moving on to smooth down the fur of their pups. they’re like beans. their eyes aren’t even open, it’ll be a few days until they do. baekhyun can’t wait to see their human faces. 

“i love you,” he whispers to baëkhyun, with the silent promise of kisses once they’re both human again. 

life has been good to them both. by bringing them together, despite them being two versions of the same person, had been a blessing. their love is strong and their pups are healthy, they couldn’t ask for anything better.

**Author's Note:**

> i needed some soft 2baek because i’ve only seen smut fics... so here’s this. don’t confuse yourself trying to figure out how baek and baëk can be a thing.
> 
> please, don’t leave negative comments if you don’t like it. you’ll make me upset. 
> 
> you can follow me on twitter, it’s @/kissbaeks


End file.
